


Moonlight

by smol_wonbebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Kissing, boyfriend wonho for the win, monsta x - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, wonho fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: So this is the beginning to a storyline that I may or may not change the context of. This is just a oneshot to test the waters.
Relationships: Shin Wonho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight

Wonho awoke in the middle of the night to find Nia’s side of the bed empty. He quelled his initial rush of worry, knowing her insomnia often drove her to wonder the house. Letting his eyes adjust, he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Moonlight spilled into the room from the small crack in the curtains over the windows. He stood, his bare feet chilled as they touched the hardwood floor. Wonho padded silently out of the room, his eyes scanning the shadows for signs of Nia. He entered the kitchen, wondering if she had come for a snack. But the room was empty, as was the adjacent living area, both relatively bright from the moon’s white light streaming in from the windows. Seeing the bright beams of light, Wonho had an idea. He walked over to the window overlooking the small backyard surrounded by a sparse wooded grove. In the middle of he grass was Nia, spinning in the moon’s icy glow like it was a spotlight. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, shimmering with the platinum of the moon. She wore a simple black tank top and a pair of fuzzy cat leggings, her bare feet in the grass.

Transfixed, Wonho leaned against the windowsill and watched. Nia’s hands moved as fluidly as her body, twirling and moving to a song only she could hear. When she spun, Wonho saw the laughter brightening her face.

His heart aching with love, he left the kitchen through the back door, remaining as silent as he could as he exited the house and closed the door behind him. Nia, still blissfully ignorant of his arrival, stretched toward the moon, moving her feet and spinning delicately. He didn’t dare to break the beautiful silence that surrounded her, instead just gazing at her as she danced gracefully.

Finally, she hesitated, her eyes opening and finding Wonho’s. Her mouth formed a small “o” as she froze, her arms falling to her sides.

Wonho strode forward, his own bare feet getting wet from the dew on the grass.

“I’m sorry,” she bowed her head, her curtain of dark hair falling over her face. Her chest still heaved from dancing.

Wonho stopped a few paces away, watching her and ignoring the chill of the night breeze on his skin. “Why?”

Nia didn’t respond. He sensed her trepidation, so he stepped closer and took her small hands in his. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on,” he told her softly.

She looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting brightly in her dark eyes. “I—oh—”

Wonho searched her face, seeing her uncertainty, relief, and happiness all at once. A small smile broke over her lips, spreading to light her entire face. Her cheeks flushed—whether from dancing or shyness, Wonho didn’t know—and she stood on tiptoes to throw her arms around his neck. Not missing a beat, Wonho spun her around, his arms clasped securely around her slim waist. She laughed in delight, burying her face in his neck.

When they halted, both breathing heavily, Nia gazed into his eyes for a moment before smiling shyly and looking away. Grinning, Wonho dipped his head, finding her lips with his own. He felt her start in surprise, but she clasped his face in her cool hands, returning his kiss. When she pulled back, her hands still holding him, her eyes sparkled.

“I love you,” Nia whispered, then dropped her hands and ran inside without warning, leaving Wonho standing alone in the light. The smile widened on his face, betraying his joy as he followed her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning to a storyline that I may or may not change the context of. This is just a oneshot to test the waters.


End file.
